Transformers: Risen
by SuperPsychoLove
Summary: When the Yeager family is out of town, they ask two of Tessa's friends to watch the house- and autobots. While they're away, Optimus returns, bonding occurs, and a new discovery is made about the age of extinction. It was all a lie. S7 is still operating. They were working with PSI. And most of all... the Allspark shard still exists. (Takes place after AOE)


**AN: Okay I know it's really short, but this was just kind of like a pilot chapter. If you guys seem to like it, then I'll update as soon as I can. Sooo... read and find out! :3**

Tessa Yeager held the cellphone to her ear, balancing it with her shoulder, as she accepted a university pamphlet from a member of the comittee.

"Dad, I promise it's totally fine. Kendall and Hally are some of my best friends."

She heard a sigh from the other end.

"Look, Sweety, I know they are. It's just... ya know... this is the first time we've all been away from the guys. I'm not sure how they'll take it."

She rolled her eyes at her father's resistance to the plan that had been formulating for atleast a week. He'd originally agreed to the idea, but now he seemed to be having second thoughts.

The teen rammed the paper into her open bag and grabbed the phone with her free hand.

"Look, it's not like we really have a choice. Shane's gone. I'm gone. You're about to be gone." she argued into the speaker.

"Yeah well."

There was a pause.

"I dunno. Maybe I shouldn't go to this thing. I mean there'll be other auctions... ones closer to home."

"Not ones as big as this. Aren't you the one always telling me how important your junk is?"

"Wow, almost a year with alien robot house guests and you still consider my inventions junk." Cade mumbled.

"Dad." Tessa's voice hardened. "They're already on their way there. I talked to Kendall like half an hour ago. I mean, and you're about to catch a flight... It's done. You're not backing out on this, Dad."

Cade rubbed his temples, attempting to stop the oncoming migraine.

"Fine. But if there's another robot civil war, that's all on you!" he finally gave in.

"Yay!" Tess yipped happily. "Well, I'll be home in a couple days. Love you, Daddy."

Cade smiled. "Love you, too, Sweetheart."

With that, the conversation was over.

And he couldn't believe what he'd gotten himself into. Leaving two teenage girls in charge of his home AND the autobots for a week? What was he thinking? Even if the girls in question had already met the bots, it still didn't ease his worries. What if something bad happened? They wouldn't know what to do.

Then again, Tessa had known these two since her freshman year in highschool, and they all had a great relationship. Cade had met them multiple times in the past, and they seemed to be perfectly well-rounded individuals.

But he also use to think that about Tess.

And look what had been happening with that. She'd been dating an Irish rally-racer for almost two years behind his back.

Cade sighed.

It didn't matter. What was done was done. The girls were already on their way and his flight left in an hour and a half.

Might as well inform the 'bots.

"Hurry up! We were s'pose to be there already!" Hally griped.

"Hal, I'm driving like five miles over the speed limit. If I go any faster, we'll get arrested for street racing." Kendall retorted casually.

True, they were running a little late, and Mr. Yeager had expected them there ten minutes ago, but what would a few extra minutes matter?

He wasn't going to miss his flight by any means, unless they got caught up in traffic for an hour. And their destination was only a little ways away.

"Gosh. I swear, we are NEVER on time." Hally complained.

Kendall didn't respond immediately.

"It's hot in here." she said, reaching to turn the nob that controlled the AC.

"I know. If my pit stains get any bigger, I'll have to ring my shirt out."

Kendall smiled. "I cannot believe you just said that."

A while later, they pulled down the dusty road to the Yeager property. Clouds of sand whipped around them, as Kendall reached to put the vehicle in park.

"Wonder how the autobots are doin'..." she mumbled.

Hally raised a brow. "Mm... We'll find out in a minute."

**AN: Did ya like it? Do you wanna see more? WRITE ME A REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! :)**


End file.
